There are many different types of systems which use venturi devices. The purpose of the venturi device is to provide an air draw or suction to draw in different types of products passed through a pneumatic feed system.
According to conventional construction, a venturi device has a fixed configuration and therefore is not adjustable according to the capacity of the particular blower used in the pneumatic feed system. In addition, the conventional venturi is not designed for adjustment for variable air draws which may be selected according to the product drawn into the pneumatic feed system.